Could It Be Love?
by xXblackDragonXx18
Summary: a long one shot. but its about this girl who since she moved really likes this kid now there both juniors and one night she get in a bit of trouble you will never guess who her attacker is...


I tried to scream when I was grabbed but my attacker was too quick for me and already covered my mouth and it was pitch dark

I tried to scream when I was grabbed but my attacker was too quick for me and already covered my mouth and it was pitch dark out so I couldn't see a thing. One second I was at my locker and the next I was being grabbed and pushed around to god knows where. I tried to kick and scream but it was no use there was nothing I could do. I just unwillingly went along with my attacker who I had no idea who he was. Just then I was pushed inside and empty classroom and roughly pushed up against a wall it was pitch dark in there too so I couldn't see his face but the outline of it. Then all of a sudden I was being kissed roughly my hands above my head and his body against mine so I couldn't move.

I never though something like this would happen to me before I was the loser, the geek, made fun of constantly cause I was smart, I dressed with baggy clothes, and wasn't worried about fashion only my grades, then we moved to this town and I changed. I was still smart but my mom took away all my baggy clothes and told me to act like a girl. She took my shopping and everything. I was pretty and skinny but I just wanted to hide it all. But now I was hot in most people's opinions and it made me happy. I had friends who liked me for me and not just cause I was smart and they used me to do there homework. I wasn't made fun of anymore and most importantly I was still a virgin.

But now I'm in some classroom with some kid and I have no idea what's going on. But for some reason I liked it I never got this kind of attention and it was new and it made me wonder. His hands pulled away from my face and started to slowly start heading down my body feeling my curves stopping below the bottom of my skirt which today was extra short to reach up under it and start feeling up my thigh. He let go of my hands and I wrapped them around his neck. Then all of a sudden I stopped I pushed him away before he could go any further and I looked at him the light from the moon shined in the room and I could see a bit of his face and it was he kid I've all ways had a crush on since I came her he was the hottest kid. Captain of the soccer team to beat and he was kissing me. I was speechless and tears formed in my eyes and I darted from the classroom not knowing were I was going or what I was doing I ran blindly though the dark till I crashed into something hard but I didn't fall back to the floor what ever it was it caught me and held me close and then it hugged me tightly. I tried to look up but it didn't matter it was too dark then the figure whispered "I'm sorry" and let go of me and walked away. I stood there shocked then regained my composer and turned around and stared to walk home.

I walked in the front door and my mom looking worried said "where were you honey".

Oh I was at school I forgot something and I went to get it.

Oh ok.

Ok well I'm going to my room.

Love you goodnight.

Love you too mom night.

As I walked up to my room I wondered y…y him of all people. I opened the door to my room and I sat down at my desk and opened the notebook that was on top of it I flipped open to an empty page and started to write pretty soon I had two pages filled up with complete nonsense like always but this time it was different this time it was all about him. yawns. I think I'm going to head to bed I said to my self. I stripped down in to my bra and panties and went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and change into my PJs and jump into my bed. After that I quickly fell asleep. That night though I had a very interesting dream

The next day waking up bright and early I got my clothes and went into the bathroom to do my daily things I do every morning. Today I wearing my black and red tripps, my Sweeney Todd shirt, and myblack converse high tops. After approving of my outfit in the mirror I added a bit of eye liner I went downstairs to eat some breakfast and leave for school.

Hi Mom!

Hey honey, what do u want to eat.

Oh just some cereal.

Ok here u go.

Thanks

**5 Mins later**

All done!

Bye I'm Going to school ill be back later!

Ok have a good day at school and she continued doing the dishes.

Before I ran out the door I grabbed my blades and then closed the front door behind me quickly strapping them on I started skating to school. When I got there I see him on the soccer felid doing some practice shots it was pretty early too around 6:45ish.

What is he doing her so early?

I started to skate in his direction cause I had to that's were my locker was sort of. Then he looked at me and I looked at him I blushed and quickly turned away then went to my locker. He stopped what he was doing and started to follow me. At my locker I took off my skates and took out my stuff for the day then I slammed my locker shut I turned around and there he was.

Then if by surprise he pushed me up against the lockers and started kissing me roughly just like last night and who was I to stop him. I took my hands and started to kneed though his long chestnut hair thank god no one was here to see this.

Seeing as I wasn't wearing a skirt today he started to go underneath my t-shirt but he stopped and his hand rested on my waist which sent chills down my back. He picked me up off the ground, by then my books wear spewed across the floor. I wrapped my legs around him, then he pushed me up against the lockers again he's body pressing into mine. He tasted so good our tongues now in a battle with the other.

Then it stopped he put me down and the put both hands on my sides and looked at me and I looked back into his mesmerizing amber eyes and I couldn't look away and I couldn't help but smile. Who would of thought not saying two words to each other though our whole high school lives me a junior and him one as well this would ever happen. And then he smiled back his genuine smile that he never gave anyone. Then he said to me "I'm sorry bout last night" I was still in my dream world but I heard him and I replied "its ok" "well if u haven't noticed I like u and I want to get to know you and I was wondering if you liked me back" I was speech less I didn't know what to say so all that came out my mouth was "mhmm" he was smiling his genuine smile "cool" and I was still shocked but now kids were starting to show up "ok" he laughed "ill see you fourth period" and smiled again "bye" and kissed me quickly on the lips and with that he left and just like last night I regained my composer then walked to homeroom it now being 7:30 shocked and confused but very happy.


End file.
